Megatrons Origin: Through His Visor
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: This is a sweet little Fic about Megatron when he was young, and how he met this pretty little Femme, and how their relationship continued till he became leader of the Decepticons.. MegatronXOC
1. sparklings

**Hello, everyone, This is a Fanfiction with Megatron Origin.**  
><strong>Yes, Megatron origin, he looks so hot when he is younger.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy this fic.<strong>

A small gray sparkling held the hand of his mother, His red eyes sparkled in the sun, as he looked around, His little antennas Twitching. His mother was busy speaking to another Adult. He grumbled, and tried prying her hand of his hand, she simply smiled and let him go, which he took in gratitude and walked toward the playground.

The small sparkling, sat in a swing set and looked up to the sky, the stars shining brightly even though the sun was out. Suddenly someone knocked him down, he was going to get up and growl and hurt the one who pushed him, but stopped, when the other transformer was next to him…crying.  
>When the sun was covered by the sparkling, A little blue femme looked up, her red eyes were shedding energon tears, She sniffed, and saw two red eyes staring back at her. The little gray sparkling, couldn't speak yet, and neither could the small femme sparkling. The mech sparkling simply watched her, In his mind, she was beautiful. The blue femme was shorter than him, she had dark blue armor and baby blue skin. She had two metal roses on her helmet, and her hands where covered with broken flowers.<br>One antenna twitch as the gray little sparkling turned around to be faced with bigger sparklings. One had yellow armor, and had blue eyes, with little wheels, next to the taller spark was a red spark, with black and red helmet, and blue eyes, he also had wheels. Both smirked and pointed and laughed, The small femme behind The gray sparkling, started crying, the two twins known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe simply laughed harder, The gray sparkling, knew he shouldn't get in the way, but something about her cries forced him to get infront of her, his arms to his side, his little red eyes glowing rougher. The small femme looked up at him, sniffing, her head tilting to the side. The twins smirked and started making their way towards the small sparkling.

Decepticons Protect each other…

Decepticons Live by the creed…

Decepticons…

Every punch that was thrown at the small gray sparkling, caused more tears to run down the femme's cheeks, She cried and cried, eventually her cries, were heard by two transformers, Both parents of the Small sparkling. They came rushing, and grabbed both twins, growling, and shaking them, telling them what they did was wrong, the parents of the twins came in, and shouted for the others to let them go, the parents where at each other's faces. The gray mech sparkling, simply limped to the swing set, and rubbed his face, tears pooling down, The parent's of the mech came and started kissing him and telling him it was ok. The small femme saw the small sparkling, she ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck, the gray mech froze and glared at the blue femme, the parent's simply smiled.

Decepticons Protect Each other…

Decepticons live by the creed…

Decepticons..

The blue femme took out her hand, and put it infront of him.  
>"My name is Sky."<br>The gray sparkling took her hand in his, and shook.  
>"Megatron."<p>

**R&R more chapter coming up next.**


	2. I see you

Through out the days, The small Femme would go to the same Park to meet Megatron. Megatron was a handsome sparkling, and she enjoyed his company. They would play together, their parent's happy that both their sparkling's found a friend, which where from the same fraction. Of coarse Decepticons and Autobot's weren't a big deal back then, The Decepticons and Autobot's still lived happily and peacefully together, There was no war, No violence, and the leader of the transformers was Vector Sigma.

Through the days and the years, Megatron became a teenager, his attitude problems where still there, Megatron unlike his best friend Sky, was a trouble maker, He didn't enjoy spending time with other mechs, he didn't like spending time with his parent's he just enjoyed destroying and hurting others. Sky didn't seem to care, Seeing how her great GrandFather was pure Decepticon, The simple femme, just smiled when her friend called her to watch something get burned or someone get hurt. She would clap her hands, and tell Megatron he was the great. After 10 years of being friends, Both Megatron and Sky were leaving to the Academy. Their parent's happy, that both their children, would have each other's back, for the next 8 years. Sky had grown up to be a beautiful Femme, she switch her child form to a Sport's car. Her height was a 14 ft tall, She was slender, her colors where still dark blue and baby blue, She was always with her metal roses on her helm. She had two car doors on her back, and four wheels, to her sides, A beautiful purple Decepticon Symbol on her chest. Megatron was 19 ft tall, He had switched his child form to a Tank, He had a large chest, bulky shoulders, He had a helmet which had two red symbols on them, Behind his helmet, which only sky was allowed to see he had 4 black antenna's which where customed with yellow lightning, her favorite part about him. Megatron had a tank cannon on his back, and to any femme's eye's he was drop dead gorgeous. Megatron simply didn't care for the other femme's. He made friends with a trio of seekers, all brothers. One purple. One blue. One red and blue. He also made a friend who turned into a Stereo. He was also leader to the Group of Young Con. Which was a group of Decepticon Teens, There was the trio, the Stereo, and the Stupid Insecticon Brothers. Sky didn't seem to mind that his attention was now more on his other friends. She unlike him, didn't make more friends. Sure the group would speak to her, and such, but Things just became less..with Megatron.

Author POV:  
>Just trying to get the reader's up to point, on how we going to start this chapter. ^-^' sorry.<p>

Megatron POV:  
>If those knew what was going to happen to them, I would cause more chaos than I could.<br>Standing up from my Desk, I simply grabbed the stupid book that idiotic Teacher gave me, and threw it unto the trashcan. What a foolish Mech, I don't need this education, My father was smart enough to teach me this slag, before I started walking. To be royal and To be in a scum place like this. I don't understand why I stay here. Well, never mind, yes I do. Sky. I haven't seen her for a few days, where could she be? 

Megatron was walking down the hall's. Towards the cafeteria, His hands behind his back, his eyes locked on the floor, He didn't see where he was walking and was bumped into something, He was about to punch the rude transformer, when a soft giggle, caught his attention, he looked up and saw the smaller femme.

"We always meet this way, huh?"  
>"Sky, please next time, just run into me, why don't you?"<br>The femme just pouted, and put her hands unto her hips, Megatron smirked, He loved seeing that stance.  
>"Maybe I will, megatron."<br>"If you do, I will grab you by the waist, and throw you unto my shoulder."  
>"you wouldn't dare."<br>"try me sweetspark."  
>Megatron knew Sky was a quiet femme, but she was also one not to back down from a challenge, as he saw her back down, she ran toward him, and put her arms up to her head, smashing herself unto his chest, the blow was a little surprising, a grunt escaped his lips, as he had to step back a bit. Sky smirked and stood back to her normal stance.<br>"See? Who is leader now?"  
>"Me."<br>And with that megatron grabbed the smaller femme, and put her over his shoulder, a small yelp and a lot of curses where thrown towards him, she struggled, and tried to pry off, Megatron even noted he saw her blush, and just chuckled.  
>"Your such an aft!"<br>"And your just an idiot."  
>"Atleast I have a cpu working!"<br>"Atleast Im bigger than you."  
>"grrrrr"<br>"hmmp"

Megatron stepped infront of the doors toward the cafeteria, and smiled, he let her down, and laughed at her pouting face, he simply leaned down and kissed her forhead, she blushed, and smiled. 

"Shall we go in sweetspark?"  
>"yes."<p>

Megatron kicked the door down, his angry eyes back to their place, to his side, his best friend, They walked toward their table, the other transformers looking toward the two, Mech eyes on the slender femme, Femme eyes on the beautiful Mech.  
>A loud whistle and both their heads looked up to see a purple Seeker waving their arms.<p>

"Hey Megs! Sky! Over here!"  
>Megatron grumbled softly, saying he was going to strangle the seeker, sky simply giggled her beautiful laugh, which made megatron smile, when the reached the table, Megatron grabbed Skywarp and headlocked him, Starscream sat in the other side eating his food, Tc was laughing at both megs and Skywarp, and Sky was asking soundwave for help.<p>

Everything seemed fine, Everything was fine..  
>Later that day it was time to go to their dorms. Sky said her farewell, and hugged megatron, which he hugged back, she started walking off, smiling and humming, he turned and was dragged by starscream.<br>What Megatron failed to notice, was A large Autobot following the slender femme. With a small knife.

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Fragile rose

Okay, for those who are Autobot fans, I make some look like total dicks. Don't hurt me plz, Im to young to die! Enjoy -w-

Sky was just walking down the hallways of the femme's dorm. She smiled and waved to some classmate's who were either leaving or entering their dorms. She had picked a dorm in the far side of them all, Where she had a clear view of the Metallic Flower Crystals below the building. She enjoyed the view so much, she hummed and started sliding the card, when a hand shot out from behind and her and grabbed her throat, a shocked Scream alerted a femme smaller than most, She froze and looked behind a wall. Jetfire was behind the small femme, holding her mouth, and throat. He whispered to her, she struggled and dropped her books, she tried to fight the mech, the smaller femme who hid behind the wall was known as FireStar, a yellow and red autobot. She served with the medical lab, and simply watched horrified. JetFire was the leader of the Triple X gang. It was a group of bullies, that went around trying to take mech's femmes. Firestar turned on her heels, and ran down the hallway. She alerted the rest of femme's that Jetfire was in their dorm, all the femme's whimpered and entered their dorms, locking it, Firestar passed her dorm, and ran straight toward the mech's Dorm.

In sky's mind, she was thinking about Megatron. She didn't know why, As Jetfire grabbed her and dragged her inside her own dorm, he grinned behind his mask and locked the door. Sky whimpered and had Energon tears pooling down her face, Inside was Sunstreaker, the older brother of Sideswipe which was standing right next to him grinning, and behind them was Hotrod. Sky simply kicked Jetfire in the chest, a move that Megatron taught her, and sprinted for the door, she tried to open it, and kick it, but it wouldn't buldge. Jetfire growled, and grabbed her neck and she went limp, she started to cry and struggle. In her mind sky was telling herself this was just a bad dream, nothing more.

Firestar bumped into a few mech's who were standing around, they mumbled and looked at the panicked femme, Firestar ran into a group of mech's who were sitting unto the ground playing cards, they shouted at her, but she ignored them and was running faster, she finally saw two tipped wings, Red and blue..she screamed for him, Her hands up in the air, Starscream stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, a small femme ran to him, and panted, trying to get her breath.

"Starscream! Where is Megatron!"  
>"Femme, calm down first, then tell me what's wrong."<br>"I cant! They have sky!"  
>Starscream suddenly understood, why the femme was so panicked, He turned to the dorm's door, and opened it, Megatron was laying unto his berth, his hands behind his head, as he grumbled listening to soundwave talk to thundercracker about the fine specimens of energon crystals. Skywarp was sitting next to his berth playing with a game. Starscream shoved the door open, making Megatron's eyes snap to him.<br>"Break the door, and you'll have to fix it."  
>"Sky's in trouble."<br>Megatron sat up, his eyes glowing a darker red, his cannon already turning on.  
>"WHAT!"<p>

The mech's in the dorm, had to lean unto the wall, as a Large Angry Decepticon ran down the hallway, behind Him was his group, But Megatron didn't care for them. As soon as he heard Firestar say JetFire's name, and where he was, he left quickly. Starscream was right behind him, growling, his own weapons turning on, TC and Skywarp had followed suit, as soundwave and the insecticons went to get some teachers.

Jetfire laid Sky in her bed, as she was bounded to the bed, sunstreaker was next to her face and kissed her neck, sky was red from crying, her eyes where dimming, as she tried to turn them away, Sideswipe was grabbing her leg, and HotRod the other, as Jetfire now was leaving kisses down her chest..  
>"Lets start the feast, eh gentlemen?"<p>

I know! Jetfire as a bad guy! What must I be thinking. Of coarse in my little head, I always never really liked Autobots. SO haha…im so evil..R&R and till next chapter!


	4. My hero!

Jetfire simply touched her lower waist, and a soft scared moan came from the femme, She couldn't cry anymore, she just couldn't, She had begged to Primus for Megatron to save her, To be her knight in shiny armor, But it was now 20 minutes gone by, and nothing. She dimmed her eyes, and laid there, She was going to have forced intercourse, and she just wanted to be out of it when it happened.

A small memory came to her mind, when Megatron and her where still younglings.  
>Megatron had always told her, that Decepticon's look out for each other.<br>Decepticons always follow the creed.  
>Decepticons where the way, His father taught him that, he said, He learned that Decepticons where the greater good, She mentally smiled, when she saw how Megatron would pick flower's for her, but was emberassed to show it. She loved how he took care of her, She knew she couldn't fight, she knew was weaker than most, and when she would try and tell megatron, he would simply tell her, that she wasn't, each transformer had a specialty and that she was going to find it soon. A sharp pain inside her forced her to cry out, she knew what it was, she started to whimper, and softly whisper for Megatron, When the force was harder, she put her head back, and cried out for him.<p>

Megatron heard his name, and bust the femme's door open, his eyes flashing red, as a surprised Jetfire, looked up, Megatron's breath caught as He saw his best friend in the bed, spread with 4 mechs around her. Something inside him clicked. All those times Sky was there to cheer him up, all those times she was there to make sure he was okay, just became a blurr, Megatron slammed his fist unto the mech's face, dislodging his eye, as a animalistic growl escaped his throat, and all of a sudden Jetfire's Top regions was gone. Sunstreaker let go of the femme, and tackled Megatron, to start to pound him, Megatron grabbed his throat, and Slammed the yellow Lamborghini unto the wall, he stood up and ran toward him, with his fists, Sideswipe and Hotrod went to help, only to be shot in the back by Starscream's and Thundercracker's Weapons. Skywarp teleported to sky's side, and gently tried waking her up,she whimpered, and blushed, knowing her lower regions where exposed, she simply hid under the blankets, and watched as her Best friend, would Slaughter the Mechs. Her optics where wide eyed, as she heard yelling, cursing, and saw energon on the floor, and walls. Megatron Was beyond lost, as his fists, kicks, and cannon slammed unto the group, Starscream was helping his leader, his fist connecting to sideswipe and HotRod. Skywarp was teleporting and every now and then would slash HotRod with his blade, TC was outside the door looking for the teachers, He knew very well, that if they didn't come, Megs and star would murder them all. Sky closed her lower regions, and put her armor back on, but still scared shit less she watched, Megatron had grabbed Jetfire, and slammed him through the wall. Yelps and curses where heard, as Megatron sat untop of Jetfire, and pounded the large mech, His eyes now Red and pulsating at a high rate, Fist connected to Jetfire's mask, And kept connecting, Jetfire was a large mech, and a strong one, he simply blocked a few pounds, and then got a fist to Megatron's Face. Starscream was now kicking, and punching, and slamming his cannons unto Sunstreaker, and both fought, Starscream growled, and slammed his arm blade's unto the Mech's chest, cursing and growls, where heard, Thundercracker kicked HotRod to the hallway, and as megatron did with Jetfire, sat untop of him, and punched the living crap out of him, Sideswipe was with Skywarp as sideswipe started pounding him and shoving his weapon unto his chest, while warp just teleported and landed kicks to him.

A few nano clicks, and Rodimus Prime, Iron Hide and Skyfire ran down the hallway, Followed by the insecticons, Rodimus yelled toward Thundercracker and Hotrod, the large mech grabbed both smaller mech's and forced them from each other, Iron hide busted the dorm room, to where Megatron was and grabbed his neck, and Grabbed a battered Jetfire, who was missing a optic, his right wing, and had several holes in him. Skyfire ran towards Starscream and Grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed him to the wall, with one hand, and another to Sunstreaker. The fight wasn't over though. Not to megatron. He wanted Jetfire dead. How dare he violate Sky, His strength grew higher as he grabbed his blade from his leg, and shoved the large Iron hide to the side, and grabbed Jetfire's neck.

Before he could, Sky's voice were caught by his antennas.  
>"Don't megatron!"<br>He looked behind him, and there stood a shaken femme, with energon tears covering her face, and energon blood on her legs, she slowly made her way towards him, and ignored the other's warnings.  
>Megatron saw sky, but his inside voice said to murder Jetfire.<br>"Please megatron…for me…Don't do it.."  
>Sky touched his shoulder, and he let go of the mech, who coughed and dropped to the floor…<br>Megatron held her tight against him, and growled, and felt energon tears pool down his face, he disgracefully hid his face unto her neck..  
>"I cant loose you."<br>"Im still here megs…"  
>She smiled and hugged him back, while The medics ran in to help the injured..<p>

OMG…that was epic fighting.  
>Long to.<br>Next chapter will Megs tell sky how he feels?  
>and what of Jetfire! <p>


	5. Hurting

2 days after the incident, Megatron found himself in detention, Rodimus prime sitting infront of him with a stern look, Megatron just mentally smirked, he knew Jetfire and the other dweebs had been suspended for tying to intercoarse forcefully with a femme, so they were gone for a month, while sky had begged the principle to let him stay, so agreeing, and noting that megatron was only trying to protect, even though it did cause a transformer a optic, a leg, and a few holes in his chest, rodimus agreed, but he still got detention for a whole two weeks. All megatron had to do was sit in a class, and listen to this small femme yap her mouth off. Easy right? Wrong. The femme was one of those femme's who got to comfortable, and tried hitting on him. Megatron mentally laughed, as He looked to his side, and his friend was there, crossing her arms, and pouting, a hint of anger in those beautiful red optics. Sky had walked in, and saw the femme on Megatron's lap, she lost control, and basically bitch slapped the other femme, Megatron just laughed, and teased her about being jealous. She simply blushed, and walked off. So now, they both where in the principals office. One thinking about murder, while the other simply laughing inside his head.

"I have no idea, what to do here, Megatron, first you try to murder a few kids, And sky, you broke that young femme's face!, why primus?"

Rodimus slapped his face, and growled, standing up, he pionted to sky, and frowned. "For one week, you shall detention, you will help the medical bay, clean up, learn how to use the tools, and other things."  
>"Okay..."<br>Rodimus then pionted to Megatron, glaring, only for megs to glare back at him..  
>"And you sir, will be going to the weapon arena to CLEAN not shoot, but CLEAN weapons. understood!"<p>

"good, now scram!"  
>Rodimus yelled, as both teens, vanished, from his office, Elita one walked in, and giggled, at her spark mate's temper, she hugged his neck and smiled purring.<br>"You alright?"  
>"peachy."<p>

3 days later...

"Alright, sky, Im going to head off, just finish the last clean up, and lock up ok?"  
>"Yes docter Ratchet."<p>

As the old mech Ratchet walked off, to meet up with Kup, Sky sighed and started to clean the rest of the mess, She simply couldnt believe how many kids had gotten hurt today, one broke his leg sliding down the slide, another got his face dented by playing to rough, and one came in whining about black paint being on his chest. Jeez, so many things, in such a small day. She heard at lunch, that Megatron was going to a club with his friends, to do damage, probly she thought, she wished she could go, but her being a saint, she simply didnt want to risk it, as she cleaned a drill, her mind wondered off when sky first got her teen form, Megatron didnt say anything at first, she probly thought he didnt like it, so she kept to herself, but one night she was walking down to her home, and someone grabbed her, she almost shrieked if it werent for those 4 antennas that megs have, it was a dead give away. He had told her how pretty she was, and she giggled, knewing full well, if that shadow was covering his face, he would be blushing, and just like that he vanished. she sighed, now this was going to be a long night, thinking about fun things, when doing boring crap, ment the time was going to go slow. Her antennas heard something, she turned to see, Megatron walk in, his face expression ment bored, but his smirk, god his smirk, ment trouble.

"So, miss sky, wanna join us at the club tonight? we are sneaking out, and running toward the Vile club."  
>"I dont know megs, What if we get caught?"<br>"ppfft..we wont. so, you coming or not?"

Sky knew when he said they werent, she knew he was right, he had three brothers who where master's at disapearing, and with warps teleportation, no one would know. she put the drill down, and smiled at him, nodding.

"Alright."

Vile Club

Sky felt the techno beats vibe through her body, as bodies move together some what like in a wave, she held Megatron's hand tightly, as bodies kept pushing into her, Starscream was well known with this club, he grinned, and pushed other transformer's out of the way, Skywarp teleported next to the DJ and punched his arm gently, both laughed and started to speak, but to sky she could only read the lips. A small scream of joy, then a flash of yellow, and Thundercracker was holding a seeker femme, she laughed and they both started to kiss, she just looked away, blushing. Megatron finally touched down at the bar, and let sky have his seat, as he sat next to her, he ordered a high energon, and sky ordered a small low quality energon.

As sky was laughing and moving her hips to the beats, Megatron's eyes couldnt help but wonder, she was gorgeous, he couldnt beleive this little thing, was his friend, yet when he always said "friend" something in him just cracked, he didnt understand of it at all. She laughed as one of the insecticons started to tickle her, Megatron knew that no one in his group would hurt her, so he excused himself for a moment, and walked outside the club, the cool air, was a nice touch, as the stars shined down unto him, something in him felt raw with power, as he stretched.

Sky walked back toward the outside of the club, she didnt like it, when Megatron was alone, As she opened the door, something blue caught her eye, she went wide eye, as to her side, stood a tall, transformer, His armor was blue and red, and he had the most beautifulest baby blue eyes ever. he was as tall as Megatron, he had a full mask on, only his eyes visible, he had two Autobot symbols on his shoulders, you could tell he transformed into a truck of some kind, next to him was his two friends, from she knew from school. Jazz, and Perceptor. His eyes fell on her, and he put his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Optimus."  
>"uh...uh..."<p>

Optimus tilted his head confused, and simply smiled behind his mask, petted her head and walked unto the club, Jazz winked at her, and perceptor just rolled his eyes. Sky turned around and squealed. Optimus was an older Transformer, by 4 years, but he was a hot mofo! He was the gentlest, but there was one time he became a volcano, and all the femme's including her where drooling. Megatron who was also outside, glared, and simply shrugged off, when Sky came over, she hugged his arm, he just shoved her off. Sky was shocked, never in her life did that ever happen, she tried hugging his arm again, but he simply growled at her, she taken back, simply whimpered, never was her friend mad at her, and she knew why to. Megatron was one jealous son of a frag, and when he got pissed, he stayed pissed.

"What's wrong megatron?"  
>"Frag off Femme!"<p>

Taken back, and simply shocked, she backed off, tears formed, and she growled, and yelled at him back, never in her life, she would think this gentle and beautiful mech would hurt her.

"FINE, FRAG YOU!"

She turned on her heel, transformed and left back to the academy, she was hurt, and she hated how he had treated her. Megatron mentally slapped himself, as he saw her drive off, what in the primus did he think he was doing, he loved that femme, and now was driving her off? wait what! Did he just say love! He couldnt love her, he didnt love anyone! well, accept parents, but that was a different kind of love. He growled, and walked toward the bar, he needed a large high class energon.

Sky didnt want to go back to the Academy, so instead she kept driving toward the home she knew only, She was driving to Iron City, Where she first saw the flowers' that made her believe that there was still hope. She drove and Drove, Kept driving.


	6. information

*jumps for joy* Thank you my reviewers! Omg, never had so much love~ My number one reviewer is bee-rox98. Thank you thank you! *bows*

It's reviewer's like her that force me to write more, because I know i have readers!  
>Oooo happy day! -w- In this little update, I must request that Reader's go to Youtube and Put in busy bein borned" I heard that song through the whole chapter, to give it some juice! It's so much better. beleive me!<br>Onward!

-  
>Megatron walked toward the Academy, he was angry, with sky, with himself, with everyone. He was passing by a statue, and saw the great Vector Sigma. His optic's became redder, remembering how sky and him, would joke about him.<p>

Flash Back...

Megatron and Sky were both sitting under the Vector Sigma Statue, Sky was counting how many flower's she had, while Megatron was cleaning his blade, His antenna's twitched softly, as Sky looked up at the night sky. "Megatron, Do you think, we will ever be great like him?"  
>Megatron didnt look up from his cleaning, he could see her reflection on his blade, he bit his inner lip, and spoke.<p>

"I dont know bout you, Sky, but I plan on becoming the most fearsome and powerfullest Mech ever."

SHIT, megatron thought, why didnt he include her! Sky's eyes dimmed softly, and smiled, sadly. "I hope you do."  
>"What about you?"<br>"I dont really know, Maybe find a mate, and have a child."  
>for some reason megatron wanted to be that special mate.<br>Sky got off under the statue, and pionted to Vector Sigma, her hand on her hip, and a evil smirk on her lips.

"I want to rule Cybertron with a iron fist."  
>Megatron looked at her tilting his head, he stood up, and looked at the statue as well.<br>"Would you be able to fight, and kill those who stood in your way?"  
>Sky smirked, and pionted to her Decepticon Symbol.<br>"I dont have this for decoration, you know?"  
>Megatron smirked. (OMG, I LOVE HIS SMIRK!) "Then you can rule with me."<br>Sky pouted and put her hands on her hips growling.  
>"Not unless i beat you first to it."<br>That made Megatron laugh out loud.

End flash back...

Megatron sighed and walked back to the Academy, Behind him, he was leaving the last traces of being with sky.

In Iron City...56 Miles away from the Ion Academy..

Sky stood now in a meadow of trash, she looked around, before when she was young, this use to be a meadow of beautiful flower crystals, now it was burned up and put with trash. Sky wasn't a fool, she knew that Iron city was Pure Decepticon Turf, so she grabbed her mini Gun, and started walking toward the burned meadow. Other Decepticon's looked at her, and then went back to their bussiness. One thing She hated the most, was the fact Iron City was a poor city, Only True Decepticons lived here, because they didnt enjoy the fact other's wanted peace, Now the city was literred. She saw a large blue transformer drinking so low grade energon, she stood next to him, and poked his shoulder, he turned around, he had two scar's on his eye, and one on his mouth..

"What'yer want?"  
>"Can you tell me what happened to the meadow here?"<br>The large blue con, looked at the small femme, and groaned, feeling lost again, he pionted to a large transformer standing on the hill.  
>"Ask that fella."<br>With a nod, the femme walked toward the hill, This transformer was tall, he turned around hearing a small sigh, he looked down and saw sky.

"What do you want sparkling?"  
>"may, i ask what happened here?"<br>"Autobot's needed the flower crystals to build something big."  
>"oh.."<p>

Before sky could leave, She turned once again, and grabbed the con's hand gently, The large con glared down at her, but squeezed her hand.

"What's your name..?"  
>"ShockWave."<br>"yours?"  
>"Sky."<br>"How old are you sky? you look like a youngling."  
>"Im only 1200 years old."<br>"You should still be in the academy."  
>"Well, I am."<br>"Why are you not there?"  
>"Just for reasons."<p>

Shockwave turned around and kneeled, his hand resting unto her head, his only eye glowed roughly.  
>"Go, be with your friends, Soon there wont be no academy for younglings for you, so enjoy the time you have."<br>And with that shockwave forced her out, as she was driving back to the academy, she kept wondering what the large mech ment.

HAND CRAMP!  
>AHHH T.T IT HURTS!<br>R&R! 


	7. DECEPTICONS!

It took me the whole weekend to get an idea for the next two chapters. Hope you like.

3 weeks after their little argument, Sky and Megatron was ignoring each other, Sky didn't mind, she found she had a lot more time on her hands and she could do a lot more things, She had learned to shoot a sniper, with beautiful precise, and learned some fighting moves. Her paint had changed drastically, She turned to black and Light purple, She was still her sport's car, but her attitude changed as well. She wasn't nice as much, and she started hanging around with Jetfire, And the other bullies, Megatron had changed as well. He had grown weary of making friends, and was just down right cruel, He didn't study, he got into a lot of trouble, He would snatch femme's and cheat on them, He now was a tall transformer, He was now form Origin. Starscream noticed the change in his leader, and left the group, To Megatron's surprise, his brother's left as well, When he asked why, Starscream growled in his face, and spoke to him in a dark tone. 

"Sky left you, now your taking your anger out in everyone, And I will not be your punching bag, I will come back when you decide to act like a real leader."

Megatron watched the now handsome Tall blue and red seeker walk out on him, His two handsome brother's behind him. Femme's would throw themselves at their feet, but Starscream didn't want femme's he had science. His brother already had a femme, and skywarp always flirted with some but never did real time. Megatron growled and looked behind him, his friend Soundwave stood there, looking at the ground, He knew he was thinking about leaving to, the insecticons just shrugged, they didn't really care, as long there was metal to eat. Megatron growled and walked off toward the outskirt's of the academy, Ever since they became alpha. (seniors) He was allowed to leave the Academy.

Author Note: Some must be confused on why they are already seniors when its been only like 4 weeks, The transformers start as Bravos. (Freshmen) Then in 4 weeks they become alpha. (seniors) then after 3 months, they become omega's. (1st class Seniors.) and after 8 years, they become Elites. (2nd class senior) The grade is a bit confusing, but bare with me!

And back to the story…

Sky had been visiting Shockwave a lot after class, She wanted to know more about his plans. He always told her about the history of the Decepticons, and how they soon were going to rule again. Sky enjoyed the time, and saw the other side of the decepticons in Iron city.

One night, after class was done, Sky decided to go to shockwave, Megatron had been wondering where she left to, and followed, One in the sky, another in the ground. Didn't take sky to know she was being followed, by who she didn't know, She just kept going, when she entered Iron city, shockwave greeted her, and then heard she was followed, Megatron transformed and landed in front of both Shockwave and Sky, his reaction, was to take his cannon out and pointed to it at both, His eyes glowed red, and His helmet was off, showing his 4 antennas. Sky found it heart warming to see him, and felt extremely relieved and loved he had followed her, but seeing that gun pointed at her, made her whimper, Shockwave simply tackled the other Decepticon and both started fighting, Sky cried out for both of her long term friends to stop, Megatron was crueler both in fighting and style. He always punched harder, and when the other con went down, He didn't wait, he kept going.

"ENOUGH!"

Both Decepticons stopped when a loud mech voice was heard.

"F..father?"

Megatron pushed the large con off him, and stood up, behind sky stood a tall bulky decepticon.

"Galvatron, you know this youngling?"  
>"Aye, he is my son."<p>

Sky sighed in relief, Megatron watched as Galvatron walked up to him, and petted his shoulder, He was still as tender as ever he presumed, Galvatron kneeled to his height, and smirked, rubbing his son's head. He turned his attention to sky, who he beckoned with his hand, she walked over, and hugged both the two younglings. When he got up, he saw Megatron glare at sky, and sky glare back, He knew they both weren't friends anymore, but time would soon change that. So to prove it's point, he beckoned Shockwave to grab sky, and push a energon blade unto her chest, her surprised and painful cries were picked by megatron who growled, and went to grab her. Galvatron then smiled, and walked toward Megatron who was fighting a few cons, who held him, and spoke gently.

"You still care for her, don't you son?"  
>"LET HER GO!"<br>"see, The thing is, we need her, she can give us what we want."  
>"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"<br>"Oh, son I would have thought you would know? Femme's in Iron city are very little, and to tell you the truth, your mother didn't survive the last wave I gave her."

Galvatron grinned darkly, as he stood up, Megatron's Eyes went wide as tears streamed down his face, He never knew his father would be such a monster, He had murdered his mother by trying force intercourse, His mother, His mother…Now he wanted to take away sky, and do the same! NO! he couldn't let them, Megatron struggled more, he was outmatch, he knew, He cried for sky, who was being dragged away, He wasn't as powerful as he thought, Galvatron laughed out loud, His booming voice, the deception he had played through the years to his son, had finally dropped, and nothing made it sweeter than seeing his son suffer. He knew this would make him to be a well leader.  
>Just like that, Two missile's Had strucked Shockwave and Sixshot in the chest, Galvatron growled and looked where the missiles came from, Up above stood Starscream and behind Him was a large group of seekers.<p>

"You hurt one of us, you Have war with us all!"

A bunch of missile's flew toward them, Skywarp teleported and grabbed sky, who was shocked, and teleported back to the sky, holding her bridal style, Starscream and thundercracker both Flew down, and rammed both cons who held Megatron with their shoulders, Other seeker's included Jetfire, Skyfire, Thrust, Jetstorm, Ramjet, and Dirge. Other's where BlackHawk, Sunstorm, WhiteHawk, CrazyScream, Dust, DarkScar, And the twins, Moon and Sun. each of the seeker had A decepticon Symbol.

Decepticons look out for each other…

Decepticons live by the creed…

Decepticons…

Decepticons!

Galvatron growled, and shielded his eyes, as missiles flew toward them all, Starscream grinned and patted Megatron who was looking at him with a tearful stained face, Thundercracker smirked, and crossed his arms.

"You owe me."  
>"Anytime friend."<p>

Megatron glowered, He had power with numbers, His seekers, came to his aid, He stood up tall, and growled, both large cannons to his sides, glowing red.

"THIS IS FOR SKY AND MOTHER!"

With a loud battle roar, Two powerful cannon blast slammed unto Galvatron who growled, and flew back, Then with a order, Starscream and Thundercracker ran toward the other guards to the side and took them down, Other seekers rushed down and each took one guard, or a Rogue Decepticon. Skywarp was hovering above them all, holding a sky, She looked down and gasped, she then heard something she didn't think she would hear ever.

"He loves you, ya' know?"  
>Sky looked up at Warp's face, a heavy blush on her face, Skywarp smiled and nodded.<br>"He was becoming a brute when you guy's split up, that's why starscream was leaving him, because he was taking his sorrow and anger out on everyone, But every night at the dorm we could hear him punch walls and mourn that you weren't with him."  
>Sky blushed and looked down to see Megatron fighting 5 transformers, Her eyes glowed, and she asked to be dropped above Megatron, skywarp nodded, and soon, A soft body brushed against megatron, he saw black and purple, and heard the transformers yelping, Sky took out both her arm blade's and fought, she danced across the battlefield, Megatron behind her, protecting her.<p>

Soon the battle was over, Every seeker cheered, and nodded toward Sky and Megs, Megatron looked toward Galvatron who was leaning up against a wall, his eyes bleeding. He just cackled and laughed as His son walked up to him, Megatron knew he couldn't hurt him, he was still his father. He wanted him dead. He wished for it. But when he didn't do anything Sky grabbed her weapon, and took him out.

Megatron looked down at the stained energon femme. She had become so much of a femme, and Her colors had changed. Megatron turned Sky around and spoke softly.

"Im sorry, for what I did, It wasn't like me, Please come back to me."  
>Sky blushed and then went unto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Megatrons.<br>seekers woot and cheered from behind, Jetfire pouted, but he was bumped by a seeker, he looked to the side and blushed as there stood a white seeker named whitehawk, who smiled and giggled, Jetfire scratched his head and smiled.

Megatron instantly wrapped his large arms around her small waist, and kissed her deeper, Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed, Megatron smiled softly, a light blush on his face.

"I just have one favor…"  
>Sky looked up at him and smiled..<br>"which is?"..

"Turn back to your beautiful blue sky.."  
>Sky giggled and kissed him nodding. <p>

"Of coarse my love."

Welp, next chapter. Hope you liked it. :D


	8. A surprise

*giggles with happiness*  
>Hawk: What has gotten into you?<br>*giggles*  
>Hawk: well?<br>Angel: It's the reviews, she saw them and is having a cheer attack.  
>hawk: oh?<br>*jumps up and down, cheering*  
>Hawk: *sweatdrops* Im guessing she will enjoy this chapter.<br>Angel: *looks at Hawk* Ya know, this is the only story, she is actually writing?  
>Hawk: *chuckles* I blame the reviews.<br>*Cheers and runs around becoming Giddy*  
>Angel: *Turns to readers* Okay, Since the reviewers has become such a big part to this story, we advise to becareful, the author might explode from the love. *puts two fingers up* In other note, The reader will be posting chapters on the week. On December 17, is when she gets out of college for xmas break, then she will be posting every other two days.<br>*she haggles her Megatron plushie, then turns to readers*  
>You have all made me so happy, I feel the love! So for being such good reviewers I shall post this chapter, but it's going to be longer than usual. Thank you thank you my readers. *cheers*<br>Hawk: *sweatdrops* Enjoy.

Sky was humming, her eyes sparkled, as she looked herself into the mirror, she was now back to her old form, blue and baby blue colors. She mused on how good she looked, she had waxed her armor, and now was looking for any more additions she should put, 1 month after the fight with galvatron, Megatron decided to ask her out on a date, She giggled at the thought of his blush, she put her hand on her hip, and smiled at the reflection. She saw behind her was WhiteHawk, The two femme decepticons became good friends, Since WhiteHawk was one of the seekers that saved her, she decided to open up and make friends with her. She turned to whitehawk and smiled, the seeker was smaller than starscream but her wings were as long as Skywarps. They called her WhiteHawk because that's what she was. The femme was white from head to toe, Her wings gave a bit of crystal silver color to it, She turned into a Jet, but everything was white, She had White eyes, Silver skin, and she glowed. Sky mused again as the femme looked at her, and with a laugh she put two thumbs up.

"Nice, sky, you look pwetty."  
>Sky sweatdropped and laughed, and smiled. Ever Since they became friends Sky noticed the Cybertronian Language WhiteHawk spoke was a bit cute, Apparently her parent's wanted their cute little bundle of joy, to be cute in every way.<br>"Thanks WhiteHawk"  
>"Now you should probly go. I bet megsy is waiting for shu."<br>Sky nodded and walked out her dorm, she blushed roughly knowing full well, that She had probably gone over board with the extra roses and things, she jogged toward the outskirt's of the academy.

Megatron looked at himself in the mirror, He was having a panic attack, it pissed megatron of to no end, that he was nervous as hell, to take sky out, but he couldn't understand why he was nervous. Now he stood infront of the mirror, shiny and waxed, Starscream and TC had stolen some wax from the teacher's and had demanded him to clean himself, which Megatron did only he was mumbling the whole time. Skywarp and Soundwave grabbed his antennas and cleaned them, which he winced, knowing they were fragile, he thanked Starscream when he kicked Skywarp and soundwave to the wall, yelling at them, that they where fragile and stuff. Now Megatron stood with a shiny body, Even his cannons where cleaned, that he didn't mind at all. He looked to the side, and saw starscream taking a picture, he growled and tried to grab it, Starscream hovered in the air and grinned.  
>At 00600 (6:00 pm) Starscream kicked him out of the Dorm, and told him to be at the place he needed to be. Megatron left walking toward the location, his spark was beating roughly, He had never thought he would be nervous to take Sky out.<p>

Megatron's Breath caught in his throat, as he saw Sky sitting under the Vector Sigma statue. Her blue armor was shining under the Night sky, She was looking toward the moons, as his eyes laid unto her face, she had picked out the same two flowers of when they first met.

Sky heard something, and turned her head to look at Megatron. My, what a handsome mech he had become she thought, He was shiny and smoothe, He looked at her with those two red eyes, He walked over to her, and smiled softly, he put his hand out, and she took it. He led her out of the academy walls, toward's the city. Sky didn't know where they were going, megatron only told her she would love it, and it was a surprise.

In megatron's mind, he knew she would like it, sure it was a bit cheesy, but he now was starting to get nervous. What if she didn't like it? He gripped Sky's hand tighter, she looked at up at him, and smiled, she grabbed his hand tighter as well, and hugged his arm, smiling, he simply looked down and blushed.

"Where are we going?"  
>"It's a surprise."<br>"aww, please tell me megatron."  
>"No, because then it wouldn't be a surprise."<br>"But, pleeeease….I promise ill act surprise."  
>"No sky." <p>

In Iron City ~~

A large mech growled and kicked the doors to the city open..He had two large spikes unto his back, his only eye glowed darkly, He was dragging the body of a dead transformer. Behind him was another similar to him, Dragging another body. Decepticons hushed and watched, Behind both Transformers, a femme Decepticon walked toward the Destination. A evil smile on her face, holding the head of Galvatron. Both large cons, stopped and glowered at the evil infront of them. Infront of both, stood a femme, with silver form, she turned unto a tank, and had a royal Decepticon on her forhead.

"We've brought your husband's head."  
>Galvatron's head was thrown to the head femme, as she smirked, and put the males head up to the crowd, which they cheered.<p>

"Time for phase 2."  
>"Yes my Queen."<p>

Outskirt's of Ion city.

Megatron let his hands open from Sky's face, as Sky looked unto a huge field of beautiful Rare crystals. The crystals glimmed all around, her optics shining at the purple and pink glows. She looked at Megatron who was looking at her, She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, which he accepted,both didn't speak for the entire time, sky was in Megatron's arm, as they both had the night sky above them and the crystal glowing with them.

._. *giggles*  
>Hawk: Why do I feel like That femme is going to cause trouble?<br>Angel: I sense drama coming.  
>*Read and review please!*<p> 


	9. Information much?

Hello, all my readers, I have returned from the dead, with some news!  
>Im sorry, that I have not updated, but today I give you two new chapters!<br>Megatron and sky, have been busy, ever since their little date, and everyone is asking about the mother.  
>Details will come shortly~<p>

The academy's door closed, as the middle of the year, appeared, all senior's and lower class, walked out of the academy's outskirt's, teachers would wave to the student's , above the teacher's, Starscream flew toward the city of his creator, Thundercracker beside him, And skywarp to the right, their jet's made a cloud streak, as the three brother's went toward home. The twins known as Moon and Sun, transformed in the air, and flew to the back of the academy, seeker's of all classes, flew different ways, making their way home, on the ground though, Sky was holding Megatron's hand, Megatron had No home. His mother was dead, so was his father…

Megatron POV:  
>my life would be hell, if it wasn't for this femme who was at my side…<br>I couldn't believe she had said yes.. 

The large mech, turned around, and hugged the blue femme in his arms, the smaller femme simply smiled, and kissed his lips, the kiss was deep, her hands on his cheeks, his hands around her waist, the two where one of the kind..

Normal POV:  
>Sky had agreed to take Megatron with her, to her parent's, and tell them the news. So both of them transformed, and started their way back to Ion city.<br>All around them, they saw their classmate's and other transformers, They had 2 weeks, and they was going to do whatever they wanted….

…Katuna City…..(Drama appears)

Katuna city, was in the left moon's surface. It was a beautiful city, which was commanded by the Autobot Vector, a femme transformer walked slowly towards the head base, Which was a tall building, with guards to the left and right, Autobot Warriors would stand tall, as the leader Vector Sigma walked through a crowd of both Decepticon's And Autobots. He stood in front of two femme's which where covered in black and purple armor, the usual colors for decepticons.  
>One had the head of Galvatron, the other, his cannon. Vector Sigma spoke a few Quite words, and then pointed to his side soldier, who took both things, and walked out.<p>

Sigma: Has the time come, that we must conclude that there is actual Decepticon's who are becoming rogue, and wish to destroy the cities?  
>BlackRose: Yes my lord, The autobot's state that the Rogue Decepticon's are becoming less and less quiet about it.<br>Sigma: Then it's time, to start the profiling, If your sparkling, is the son of galvatron, soon he will become the leader like his father, and ensue chaos.  
>BlackRose: your asking me to terminate my own child?...<br>Sigma: Not terminate, just banish him from cybertron.  
>BlackRose:….I….<br>Sigma: Will that be a problem?  
>BlackRose looked at her feet, then glared, and looked up at the autobot's leader, she hated galvatron for trying to kill her, and if megatron was like him, she would do it.<br>BlackRose: No, it will be done.

The autobot leader, nodded, and walked into the command center, The femme blackrose, simply told her guards to follow her, as they transformed and went toward the city that held Megatron.

MeanWhile, In cybertron, Megatron was being hugged by Sky's mother, and hand shaken by her father, Sky was merely laughing, at how her mother kept hugging him, and kissing him. Both youngling's didn't even know the trouble that was coming.

…

Thundercracker was busy holding their little nephew, who was learning to fly, starscream kept fuming, at the sparkling's horrible hovering lessons, and Skywarp kept popping in and out from the sparkling's flight..

Starscream heard 4 loud engine's and looked above, to see 4 black jet's zoom toward the capital city, his left eye turned yellow, as he zoomed into the jet's, they had the royal Decepticon symbols. He called to his mother, which nodded, He kissed his nephew's head, and transformed and flew off, Thundercracker and skywarp looking toward his direction, No one knew it, but starscream soon was going to do something, that would make him the famous Second in command, in the Decepticons.

Starscream, Flew behind the royal decepticon's, he terminated his spark pulse, which was a trick his father did…It basically ment, that they couldn't detect him, through their radars. They were flying toward the capital of cybertron, He also noticed, that the back jet's where larger than the front, thus meaning, two femme's and two mechs. The only time he saw royal symbols, was when galvatron was holding sky, and Megatron. Are the Autobots some how involved with this? Those jet's he was following was in Vector Sigma's squad. He knew from his father's teachings.

FlashBack~

"Starscream, one of these day's you will graduate from your class, as the top scientist, and be offered a position in the head science department, with Vector Sigma's comrades."  
>"Oh?, And how are you so certain father?"<br>"Because I know, how you are when it comes to science, and your ability, to make other transformers talk greatly of you."  
>"and?"<br>"and, well…I spoke to my boss, at the katuna city, and he promised me to speak to you, once you graduate."  
>"Father! Your to good for your own right, I don't need you to speak to anyone, my work will show them!"<p>

"Are you two still talking about boring science?"  
>"Shut up you insolent fool, science is the future for us Transformers!"<br>"Now now, starscream, don't speak to your brother like that."  
>"Yea, screamer, you meanie."<p>

"oh shut up skywarp."  
>"Just remember Starscream, that if you ever see Royal Decepticon or Autobot Symbols, its because they are from Vector Sigma's platoon."<br>"Dad?"  
>"Yes skywarp?"<br>"When will you teach us about your spark terminating trick?"  
>"The what?"<br>"It's a trick, I use for when I have to go into the rogue part of the planet."  
>"YOU WHAT!"<p>

"ah! Dear, um…I"  
>"Wait, don't leave me alone, with her, starscream!"<p>

"Your on your own, dad!"  
>"…..Hello hun…why you looking at me like that?"…<p>

2 minutes later…

Starscream and skywarp where playing in the sky, with a energon ball…when a loud thwack was heard to their audios, thundercracker's head popped out from their room, and asked.. "What was that?"

"Probably, mother smacking father."  
>"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"<p>

"Yep, I was right."

End Flashback~

Not far behind starscream, was his two brothers, their mother, had activated a camera in both thundercracker's and skywarp's forms, which showed everything.  
>The unseen proof would be revealed…Soon…<p> 


	10. Seeker's will

Right into chapter 10!  
>Here, we see how Megatron will react to being taken, and how his best friend starscream doesn't the unthinkable!<p>

(WARNING, SIDE AFFECTS, TEARS) 

The 4 jet's transform and land right infront of Megatron, and Sky's parents. Megatron's jaw dropped, as his mother was standing in front of him, the teenage mech, went straight for her, and hugged her, tears from boiled anger, and hurt, appeared, his antennas' shaking, sky was also happy, to see the femme, but something wasn't right, the femme wasn't hugging back nor looking at him the way a mother should, Sky's parent's went to grab Megatron, which in that case, the mech's mother, took out her blade, and stabbed sky's mother in the chest, a scream alarmed the nearby seeker's and transformers. It all happened in a flash. Sky's mother falling to her knees, sky's father taking out his cannon, megatron's mother slicing, his cannon in half, Megatron being taken by two large transformers, and sky being smacked down, scream's of agony, and pain were heard from around, Seeker's would watch, and say nothing, until a missile flew beside the female known as BlackRose, Starscream flew down, spiral dived, transformed and went to punch the female, when a blade went through his chest, Painful gasp's and that's when a riot went down.

Thundercracker and skywarp transformed and tackled the transformers which held Megatron, Megatron went to starscream's aid, which the seeker simply moved him away, and went back unto his feet, to fight the female, Thundercracker, stood beside sky, and helped her up, she simply went to her parent's aid, which where both trying to heal each other, Skywarp was fighting a large decepticon..Everything stopped when Megatron grabbed his arm blade, and started cutting arms off.

BlackRose stood in front of starscream, starscream held his chest, energon leaking down, he growled, and put his null ray's up, and activated them, Blackrose took out her blades, and tackled the mech, Both wrestled with each other, Starscream taking a few punches, and dent's while rose, took some scratches, the seeker grabbed the femme's wing, and broke it unto two, cries of pain escaped the femme's lips, but she simply cut off his own wing, yet no cries of pain emitted from him , she spinned kick the mech, who simply grabbed her leg, and spinned her around, which the femme went down into some apartment's wall. Starscream walked toward the femme, which was twice his size, He was bleeding energon from his chest, his wing was torn off, his colors where scratched up..He simply grabbed his right wing, which became a blade, the femme got out of the rubble, and grabbed her own blade…

…

Megatron was punching, and kicking this large transformer, He simply growled, his eyes glowing red, as his fist rammed the mech's face, which seemed to activate the mech's cannon, the beam hit megatron right in the face, as behind the transformer, was grabbed by behind, as skywarp slammed his own weapons unto the tall mech…

Sky was holding her mother, which was healing slowly, thundercracker was beside her, protecting her from a mech, The mech tackled thundercracker, which he simply used his, gattling gun on the large transformer, taking out both his optics..

Sky saw starscream. She spoke to her mother softly, and let the femme down gently, the small femme took both her arm blades, and rushed toward starscream's location. A small transformer was watching the fight from his room, his little sister holding a small camera in her hands..

Starscream kicked the femme known as blackrose to a few walls, panting, and coughing energon, sky called his name, which he turned to look at her, sky ran to him at full speed, but behind her was blackrose's comrade, the other femme. Starscream knew the pain would if megatron lost his lover, so, with the last of his strength, he activated his thrusters and flew towards sky, sky was confused why he was flying toward her, so with a rough push starscream pushed the femme to the side, and took the spiked blade through his chest, the femme laughed, and shoved the seeker into a wall, keeping him 4 ft off the ground, sky saw this and screamed his name, which got the attention of his friends, Thundercracker saw this, and went to his brother's aid, while Skywarp widened his eyes, and fell to his knees, Megatron ran toward his best friend, and slammed both his fist's unto the femme who was hovering around him, with a animalistic growl, he snapped her neck..

Starscream was stabbed and stuck to the wall. His spark glowed softly, as energon pooled down the blade, and wall..His hands where down to his side, his blade in the chest of the mother of megatron, His left eye was cracked, and energon pooled from his mouth..

Sky stood up, and ran to him, she cried forcefully, kneeling by his side, and holding his leg, Megatron watched as his best friend was dying infront of him..

"You saved her.."  
>"Anything….for…my…friend."<br>" brother!"  
>"Starscream don't you dare die on us!"<br>"Mother will be furious!"  
>"…..starscream…"<p>

The small transformer that was in the room with her sister, simply catched this moment in their camera, their creators came in, and put this in live feed, as the friends of the creators watched how, their own government went to hurt the sparklings of their own..

Starscream's Father and Mother with a good 30 seeker's flew as fast as they could to their comrade's location..

"you have to stay awake, starscream…"  
>"….trying…"<br>"I Megatron order you to stay awake, so I can promote you to my second in command Rank, and you can be there with me!"

Megatron kneeled by his fallen comrade, and cried, punching the ground, Sky was being hold by her creators, and skywarp and thundercracker both cried silently..

Starscream's pulse faded to nothing, as his mother arrived, the last thing he heard,was….

"STARSCREAM!" 


End file.
